Best Birthday Ever
by miss kermie
Summary: It's November 23rd, and there's a birthday for a certain little Muppet fan, but also a certain little Moopet as well.


It was a very special day. What day you ask?

November 23rd!

Not only was this the day that The Muppets went to theatres, but it was also Walter's birthday! How exciting was that? Everyone was preparing for Walter's big party that night.

"Alright you guys, we have two hours until Digit and Vicki bring Walter back!" Scooter announced. The small group of Muppets moved as fast as they could to get all the decoration hung.

"Link darling, could you fetch me the scotch tape?" Luanne asked.

Link nodded and brought back a roll of tape, and handed it to her.

"This is duct tape, dummo." Luanne sighed. "I'll just get it myself."

"Hey man, what about the music?" Zoot asked.

"I'm sure Walter would love it if you preformed a saxophone solo for him." Scooter smiled. Somewhere else in the room was Piggy, relaxing on the couch, "Supervising" a certain young fan of hers.

"How's this ma'am?" Asked Annie Sue.

"Oh, that's very nice Annabelle." Called Piggy, despite not paying any attention whatsoever. So yes, everyone was actively involved in making sure everything turned out perfect... All except for one.

In her room, was Miss Poogy, practicing her knife throwing skills. She had targets all over the room, and she hasn't missed a target yet. In the middle of her practice, Kermoot came in the door, and nearly got a knife to the head.

"Nice aim ya got there dollface." He smirked.

"Ever heard a' knockin'? I could've been gettin' dressed." Poogy said, sharpening the next knife she was about to throw.

"I'm not dat lucky." Kermoot shrugged.

Poogy rolled her eyes. Typical Kermoot to invade her personal space, and then have the nerve to flirt with her. Men.

"What're ya doin' up here? It's ya birthday. You shouldn't be cramped up in ya room all day... At least not alone." He walked up to her, arms folded, but he was in kissing distance.

"They don' care dat it's my birthday. So why should I?" She asked, putting down her knife and crossing her arms as well.

Kermoot raised an eyebrow. "What makes ya think dey don't care?"

"I'm mean t' everyone remember?"

"Y' got a point there." He smirked.

Poogy punched him lightly and even smiled a little. "Get outta my room."

Kermoot did as instructed, and went downstairs to see if Poogy was really right about them not caring about her. There was a big banner that said,

"Happy Birthday to:" And underneath, "Walter" was written. Nothing else.

They really didn't care...

Kermoot took a seat on the couch not saying a word.

"Link, ya dolt, I said get me a three candle! Does this look like a three to you?" Luanne held a candle the shape of a seven to Link's face.

"Yes." Link plainly stated.

Luanne facepalmed and went off to get the candle herself.

Scooter was helping Annie Sue pick which music Walter would want to listen to at his party. They both easily decided on Muppet music of course.

As Luanne came back from getting a new candle, she noticed Kermoot.

"Oh, hello Kermoot." She was a little confused as to why he was downstairs with her and her friends, instead of upstairs with the one he loves.

"Miss Poogy's upstairs..."

"I know. Do you know why she's upstairs?" He questioned.

"I don't know..."

That's when everyone else chimed in.

"Because she doesn't like us very much?"

"Because she's grumpy, man."

"Because she's Anti-Social?"

"Because she's ugly!"

"LINK!"

"Check da calendar." Kermoot motioned toward the calendar on the wall.

The Muppets gathered around it, taking a second to find today's date.

"WE FORGOT MISS POOGY'S BIRTHDAY!?" Link screamed.

"Good." Piggy mumbled.

"She's gonna kill us, man..." Zoot cried.

"But we hardly know anything about her to have a party for her. We're on a deadline!" Scooter explained.

"I'll help ya."

"You? Help us? You stole Annie Sue's purse once! ... Not that I have a problem with that." Piggy mumbled.

"No no no, I want what's best for my gal, and she's gonna get the best. Are we just gonna stand here like a bunch of idiots, or are we gonna get to work? I thought we were on a deadline people!" Kermoot shouted.

Everyone zipped off into two teams. Team Walter, and Team Poogy.

So, someone who loves Muppets and hates violence is sharing a party with someone who hates Muppets and loves violence.

Great.

Meanwhile, Digit, Vicki, and Walter were making their way back to the house.

"I can't wait to see this surprise you keep talking about." Walter beamed.

Digit and Vicki smiled at his excitement.

In fact Walter was so excited, he was ahead of them.

That kind of gave them the opportunity to hold hands. Digit blushed as his hand touched hers. Somehow, as a cyborg, was capable of emotions. He seemed to be mostly mechanic.

Walter looked behind him, and they both immediately kept their hands to themselves. "C'mon you guys!" Walter called.

Digit smiled, and hurried up along with Walter, as Vicki chased behind.

Scooter was at the door keeping watch for Walter as the rest of the Muppets

(And Moopet) put up the finishing touches. They finally finished, and just in time too. "They're coming!" Scooter called.

"Quick Kermoot, go get Poogy!" Luanne said.

Kermoot nodded, and ran upstairs. "Hey babe, I need you downstairs!"

"I ain't comin' down." Poogy called from behind her door.

"But uh... Da Muppets are playin' wit ya knives!" He lied.

Poogy slammed the door open. "I'll kill 'em."

Poogy stomped downstairs just as Walter came through the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WALTER!" They shouted.

There was a brief moment of silence until Luanne nudged Link.

"AND MISS POOGY!" Link shouted.

Walter was very happy. "Wow thanks guys!" Walter ran up and gave everyone a hug. Poogy was still in utter shock. She wasn't a sack of doorknobs after all.

Zoot turned the music on. It was a heavy metal version of the Muppet show theme song.

Compromise.

How wonderful.

There were plenty of chips. For Poogy.

Muppet shaped balloons. For Walter.

And Cake because everyone loved to eat it. =P

Zoot had went up to Poogy. "Happy Birthday, Man." Zoot said.

Poogy barely smiled. "Thanks Zoot." If Poogy bothered to remember any of their names, it was Zoot, the only Moopet she ever made friends with. Or as she would call it, "The only Muppet she hated the least."

Kermoot was a little jealous of him.

"Yeah yeah, get outta here ya hippie." He waved Zoot away.

"Dis is all because of you ain't it? They forgot me, and you made them do somethin' about it didn't ya?" Poogy asked.

"What, me? Babe, I had nothin' t' do wit dis..." Kermoot smirked and walked away.

Poogy shrugged. She might as well make the most of it.

She laid on the couch. =P

After hours of partying, Link's stupidity, and Digit getting punch in his circuits, a slow song came on. Neither Walter or Poogy had a particular liking for this kind of music, so someone must've snuck in a romance CD.

(*Cough cough* Kermoot)

So everyone proceeded to dance.

Luanne danced with Link.

"Y'know Porkchop, if there's anything you can do right, it's dance." Luanne smiled, as Link dipped her.

"Of course I can dance. Did you think I was going to step on your feet?"

"Yes." She said plainly.

Scooter danced with Annie Sue.

"I'm not too bad a dancer am I?" Annie Sue asked.

"Oh no, not at all. You're doing great." Scooter smiled.

Miss Piggy ended up dancing with Walter.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm dancing with the one and only Miss Piggy..." Walter beamed. "Just don't tell Kermie. Wouldn't want to make him jealous... On second thought..." Piggy grinned mischievously.

Poogy still remained on the couch, eating potato chips.

"May I have dis dance?" Kermoot asked, sort of blushing.

"I can't dance." Poogy said.

Kermoot yanked her up, and into position.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everythin'." He smiled.

Poogy blushed just a little, as she danced with who she loved, but of course she'd never admit it.

"Can I cut in man?" Zoot asked, holding his saxophone.

Kermoot frowned. "No! Get outta here ya hippie!"

"You're so mean." Poogy smirked.

"I try."

For a moment it was quiet.

"Wait a minute... it's your birthday too... And I didn't get ya nothin'!"

"You dancin' wit me is da only present I need."

Poogy had to admit, he was quite the charmer.

"Hey man, we gonna eat this cake or what?" Zoot asked.

And with that, everyone ran to the cake.

"Alright, you both have to make a wish!" Luanne smiled.

Walter closed his eyes for a moment, then blew.

"What'd you wish for, man?"

"Steven, he can't tell you that!" Luanne said.

"Yeah Mr. Zoot sir! If he tells you, his wish won't come true!" Annie Sue explained.

"Oh... I'm gonna go find my Floof man." Zoot just walked away.

It was Poogy's turn now.

She closed her eyes, then blew.

"Let's hope your wishes come true." Luanne smiled.

Everyone resumed dancing, except for a few who REALLY wanted cake.

As Poogy was getting her cake, she dropped some on herself.

Kermoot to the rescue.

He grabbed some napkins, and before he could completely reach her, he tripped!

Poogy turned around to be met with a kiss.

They both blushed as Luanne giggled.

I think both their birthday wishes came true.

(Dat cheap ending... XD)


End file.
